Stupeur et Tremblements
by Remushquai
Summary: Alisa y Lev siempre han tenido una fuerte conexión de uno con el otro. Su relación de hermanos es simplemente perfecta, y por supuesto, indagar en esto puede llevarte una no muy grata sorpresa. [ Lemon ] [ Incesto ] [ Underage ]


Le miró con una pequeña sonrisa, y sus manos recorrieron sus mejillas con una completa suavidad. Ah, se sentía increíblemente cómodo estando a su lado. Para cualquiera, esto sería inmoral, pero ante sus ojos sólo era lo que estaban queriendo hacer, estar uno al lado de otro.

Alisa siempre ha sido desde que Lev ha tenido memoria, recordaba que cuando sus padres se iban a trabajar, ella cuidaba de él como si fuese su verdadera madre; incluso recordaba la manera en la que cocinaba con tanto entusiasmo, diciéndole que con esto crecería sano y fuerte, ah y en eso tuvo mucha razón, ya que Lev había alcanzó a medir un metro noventa y cinco, algo envidiable, pero la realidad era que era una familia de altos, aunque eso no significaba que inevitablemente el chico haya roto todos los récords vigentes.

Alisa, en cambio, pasó una infancia muy solitaria, teniendo que en la mayoría de los casos cuidar de la casa, hacer las compras, ya desde muy temprana edad. Por supuesto, no guarda rencor a sus padres por eso, ya que en ese momento ellos debían trabajar para mantener el hogar, aunque la realidad era que extrañaba Rusia; pues sí, a pesar de que ella poseía una madre japonesa, ella había nacido ahí, y por razones laborales debieron volver a Japón. No conocía nada, no conocía el idioma, todo era demasiado doloroso. Dejar todo lo conocía, simplemente no podía soportarlo, pero entonces nació ese rayo de esperanza que hizo que sus ojos brillaran como dos faroleras. Ese rayo de esperanza era nada más, ni nada menos que Lev.

— Onee-san, te amo. — Fue lo que él mencionó cuando apenas había cumplido 7 años. Eso hizo sonreír a su hermana de manera amplia.

— Yo también te amo, Levychka. — Respondió ella, sin embargo, el menor no tardó en hacerse y besar sus labios de una manera tan delicada como en una película de Disney. Éste se separó, y cruzaron miradas.

— ¡No de esa manera! Quiero casarme contigo, Onee-san. — Sus pequeñas manos tomaron las de ella. Pareció confundida en un principio, pero simplemente le sonrió, y asintió.

Los años pasaron, hasta ahora. Sus manos nuevamente se tomaron, ahora las de Lev eran más grandes y rasposas, que las suaves y delicadas manos de su hermana, las mismas que lentamente ascendían a tocar sus rosadas mejillas; para él, Alisa era la mujer más hermosa que nunca antes ha visto. No tardó en que la mayor actuara primero y bese sus labios como él ha hecho en aquella vez, claro, no era la primera vez que que hacían algo similar de todos modos.

Sus labios se separaron, — Onee-san, te amo. — Alisa estaba viendo en él ese brillo en los ojos que tenía la primera vez que se besaron hace tantos años atrás, pero ahora las cosas eran distintas, él ya no era un niño, ahora tenía 16 años, se había convertido en un hombre, en el hombre que tanto anhelaba ella tener.

Simplemente no tardó en sentarse encima de él, y tomar su mentón, para luego comenzar un húmedo morreo, sus lenguas iban en un vaivén, nada parecía que iba a detenerlos en aquella tarde. Se besaron lentamente, rozando sus bocas, caldeandose en sus cuerpos, Lev quería mucho más, más de la atención de esa hermana.

— Levychka, no te portes mal. — Mencionó la mayor cuando notó como el leoncito posaba sus manos sobre sus caderas, recorriendola como si fuese nuevo territorio, y lo era; puesto que hasta ahora no habían hecho nada más que platónicos rozes de boca, pero aparentemente ese día todo iba a darse vueltas, y Lev indudablemente iba a portarse muy mal.

Él le sonrió, y nuevamente continuaron morreandose de ese modo tan afanado, ah, Lev se sentía demasiado caliente, y lentamente comenzó a bajar, mordiendo su pálida piel, sentía como marcaba señalando un claro; _no toques a mi hermana._

Su camisa blanca fue retirada, siendo desabotonada con torpeza, acabando con uno de los botones en el suelo. En ese instante, notó lo obvio, ella no llevaba brasiere, sus pechos eran grandes y tan voluptuosos que hacían a Lev excitarse aún más.

— Levychka… — Llamó Alisa. Sus mejillas estaban tan rojas, pero luego sintió que iba a derretirse en el modo de notar como sus pezones eran succionados por su hermanito. Jadeó con intensidad, pero luego de eso, los dedos contrarios fueron hacia debajo de su falda, Lev sonrió.

— Onee-san, ¿por qué no tienes ropa interior? Que descarada eres… Hasta me hace pensar que la única razón que viniste es para esto. — Le preguntó con ese tono inocente, que tanto ella amó desde siempre. Pues claro que Lev no se estaba equivocado, era así.

Entonces fue tan simple como comenzar a tocar justo ahí, nuevamente gemidos salieron disparados de ella, notó su reacción con mucha gozo, y entonces todo comenzó a volverse más brusco.

Levantó sus caderas, y entonces introdujo su miembro dentro con tanta simpleza como todo esto comenzó. ¿Protección? ¿Para qué? Después de todo, esto era ficción, no es como si vayan a tener un mini-Levcito por tener sexo.

Comenzó a moverse, primero fue lente, besando de la misma manera que hace unos momentos, pero entonces la peliblanca le pidió que vaya más rápido. No iba a reprenderlo, sólo quería que su hermano le haga mucho más feliz que cualquier otro hombre con el que se haya acostado. Por supuesto, él no tardó en actuar tomándola de las caderas, clavando sus dedos en ella, comenzando a bajar y subir sus movimientos en aquella silla.

"Lo siento, mamá, lo siento, papá. Los he defraudado y soy una hija terrible, lo siento…" Pensó Alisa mientras era penetrada por su hermano menor.

Iba penetrando cada vez más rápido, hasta que finalmente paró en ese corto instante para acabar dentro de ella, soltando un leve suspiro. Ella obviamente no quería detenerse, y lentamente se bajó de donde estaba para comenzar a darle una mamada, aparentemente la culpa que nunca sintió haciendo esto no alcanzó a frenarla.

Sólo Dios sabe cuantas veces lo hicieron en esa noche; de perrito, de costado, nuevamente arriba. Al día siguiente sus cuerpos desnudos permanecieron abrazados en la destendida cama en aquel motelucho barato de Tokio.

 **¡Hola! Espero que les haya gustado mis historia. Confieso que es la primera vez que subo un fanfic implicando lemon tan gráfico.**

 **Lo escribí en la mañana, por lo que puede tener algunos errores en los que no me percaté, luego los arreglaré supongo. Por cierto, si quiere proponerme una idea para un fic con un ship de Datekou, Shiratorizawa, hetero o yuri, soy todo ojos para leerles. Un besazo.**


End file.
